Ádios
by Nox.LadyOfDarkness
Summary: Una enfermedad la consume lentamente, pero él no lo sabe... Está muy ocupado como para acompañarle en su lecho de muerte, aunque ella aún anhela que venga por última vez.


_Disclaimer: Tengo que poner uno??? O.o  
No estoy mencionando a ningún personaje de ninguna saga, libro o novela conocidos, aunque lo voy a situar en el mundo de Harry Potter (mundo que a mi no me pertenece, le pertenece a J.K Rowling y la Warner Bros, etc.;); aunque si lo quieren ambientar en otro mundo, cuestión de ustedes._

_La historia es mía, original, así que no la usen sin mi autorización._

_XOXO,_

_ **Nox**_

* * *

Mientras corría por los pasillos del hospital, tratando de encontrar la habitación 613, un extraña presión le oprimía el pecho con fuerza, no sabía por qué pero algo le decía que ella estaba muy mal, y lo peor de todo es que él hasta ahora se había enterado de lo ocurrido.

Al llegar a la pequeña central de enfermeras del sexto piso, preguntó afanadamente por la habitación que estaba buscando, la enfermera que estaba allí levantó su cabeza mientras un gesto de estupefacción se reflejaba en su joven rostro, se excusó por unos segundos y se dirigió donde estaba otra enfermera mayor que ella, y que llevaba puesto un jersey azul oscuro, la enfermera jefe de ese piso; durante unos minutos conversaron en voz baja, lanzando alguna que otra mirada a donde estaba la persona que buscaba a la paciente de la 613.

¿Nadie le había dicho nada aún?

Unos segundos más tarde, la enfermera jefe se dirige hacia la persona que esperaba impaciente, y le pide hablar aparte; el hombre la mira exasperado pero aún así da su consentimiento, y sigue a la mujer. Cuando se encuentran a unos metros de la central, la enfermera jefe se encara a él y le pregunta _"¿Aún no le han dicho nada?"_, el niega con un leve movimiento de cabeza, está confundido, no sabe de lo que está hablando la mujer; la enfermera suspira profundamente y finalmente dice: _"Señor, la persona que usted busca murió ayer en la noche, hicimos todo lo posible pero… no resistió. Lo siento mucho."_ No puede creerlo, ella… murió, simplemente murió, y él no había estado junto a ella, no se había despedido de ella, no había podido decir 'Te amo' por última vez antes de que la muerte se la llevara.

Una mano cálida le toca el hombro y una voz afable le pregunta si está bien, él no contesta, su rostro es una fría máscara de piedra, no hay emociones en él, no sabe como expresarlas. _"Si le sirve de consuelo, ella le dejó esta carta"_, escucha que dice la misma persona que ha preguntado si estaba bien, en la mano de esa mujer hay un sobre blanco que ella extiende, él la toma con delicadeza recordándose a sí mismo que aquello es lo último que escribió, sus últimas palabras.

"_Amor mío:_

_Siento que mi hora se acerca, puedo sentirla, siento la muerte a mí alrededor y no la culpo, ahora estoy más cerca de ella de lo que jamás he estado a los vivos._

_Mi vida se ha vuelto frágil, también mi cuerpo, no creo que sea capaz de resistir más; ya me es muy difícil respirar, ni que decir de mover mi cuerpo. Mover un brazo, un dedo, me hace gritar de dolor._

_Ya no quedan fuerzas para luchar, ni lágrimas para llorar, ya no queda nada de mí… Pero te sigo esperando, y te seguiré esperando hasta que ya no quede un solo aliento por exhalar._

_Me pregunto dónde estarás. ¿Estarás pensando en mí? ¿Acaso sabrás que estoy aquí, en este hospital donde todo es tan blanco y frío?_

_No lo sé, quisiera pensar que si, y que en cualquier momento entrarás por esa puerta, y vendrás a reconfortarme, te quedarás conmigo hasta que mi cuerpo no resista más._

_La enfermedad empeora cada vez más, pero no importa, aún sueño con verte entrar por esa puerta trayendo contigo mis flores favoritas: La-Fleur-De-Lis, no podré olerlas, deleitarme con su delicioso aroma pero podré admirar su radiante belleza expuesta a la brisa veraniega, a la vez que el rocío matutino las hace centellar bajo el radiante sol de Agosto._

_¿Dónde estás? No importa, yo sé que no tienes tiempo para mi, yo sé que estás ocupado atendiendo tus propios asuntos, o que talvez estarás con tus amigos… Bien, ya no te molestaré más, ya no tendrás que encontrar tiempo para mí, aunque me hubiera gustado que estuvieras tan solo una vez allí para mí._

_¿Te has enterado que estoy en el hospital?_

_Mis amigos me dijeron que se han encargado de avisarte, pero tú estás muy ocupado como para recibir información sobre lo que me sucede. Te entiendo, hay cosas más importantes para ti que una enferma postrada en una cama, no tienes tiempo para una moribunda que ya ha perdido toda esperanza._

_No importa, aún te amo, y sé que vendrás a verme mañana. Pero no quiero verte triste, eso me entristecerá a mí también, quiero verte sonreír, quiero ver esa sonrisa tan cautivadora y llena de vida, quiero que deslumbres mi mundo con tu sonrisa._

_Debo dejar de escribir, los doctores dicen que no me hace mucho bien el esforzarme de esta manera, ahora han mandado a una gentil enfermera para que me cuide, para que vigile que no siga esforzándome escribiendo esta carta._

_Le pediré a ella que por favor te la entregue cuando vengas a visitarme._

_Te amo, mi amor._

_Tuya para siempre…" _

Una lágrima se desliza por la mejilla del hombre y cae sobre la carta, no se atrevía siquiera a leer el nombre plasmado allí, ella le había esperado pero él estaba tan ocupado en sus asuntos, que no había querido prestarle la atención que ella merecía.

Ahora, frente a una lápida de extremada blancura, con el nombre de ella grabado sobre la dura piedra, y las fechas de su nacimiento y su prematura muerte, el hombre sostenía entre sus manos un ramo de flores, La-Fleur-De-Lis que a ella tanto le gustaba, incluso había sido tallada una en la lápida.

-Lo siento mucho, no pude estar contigo hasta el final.

Colocó el ramo frente a la lápida y a la vez se sostuvo de ella para evitar derrumbarse.

Había estado muy ocupado como para colocarle un poco de la atención que ella se merecía.

No había estado con ella en su lecho de muerte porque estaba muy ocupado, pero ella aún le amaba, después de que él no había estado para ella cuando más lo necesitaba, ella aún lo seguía amando, y ahora velaba por su seguridad convertida en su Ángel Guardián.

* * *

_Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
No le coloqué personajes porque cada uno tiene sus propias parejas favoritas, así que inventen alguna pareja que les guste para este fic. _


End file.
